nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Amagiri Shiko
'Character First Name:' Shiko 'Character Last Name:' Amagiri 'IMVU Username:' oOshikoOo 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' October 13, 188An 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'00" 'Weight:' 103 lbs 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' red outlines around eyes, red design on forehead resembling a type of circlet with an hourglass like design in the center of the forehead. strange foriegn markings along spine and in a set of two bands on each arm above and below the elbow. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Shiko is a quiet child whom values loneliness as opposed to being in a team or group. he believes that the mission will and always should come before any one member, thus he often wishes to be alone when partaking in missions. despite this, shiko works extraordinarily well with a small team though he obviously dislikes it and makes that positively clear. when in a fight, shiko is calculating and carefull about how he handles his movement, and learns enemy fight patterns quickly as his learning speed is above what others are used to. 'Behaviour:' Shiko doesnt make a habit of putting effort into meeting or befriending others. during the mission he is on, if shiko notices it going poorly he will often take off leaving others behind to finish the mission himself. he also occassionally will disappear a few days to be alone despite others relying on him. 'Nindo: (optional)' "The mission must always come first" "i will leave you to die, if thats what it takes to finish this mission" 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' Amagiri 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' None 'Strengths:' Fuinjutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Kyujutsu, 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) << Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 < 15 pieces Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 6 < 18 pieces Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' 'Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' 'Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ' 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):Re-Breather List the other weapons here: Wood Practice fuma Shuriken: (5 pieces each) 1 < 5 pieces'' What Type of Chain? - Kagato '' '''Total: 38 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' Unknown 'Background Information:' Shiko was born outside of amegakure in a small fishing town run by local amagiri and tenro refugees whom had made a mutual agreement to live amongst one-another despite their previous history of oppression and war between the two clans. the town was rather peacefull and was nicknamed the town of dreams, after the mysterious yumegakure. Shiko had grown up like most others in the village had, in a small shinobi circle where the basics were taught much like an academy. however this was short term for shiko as about age 5 he would be taken in by his god-parents whom lived in amegakure. the reason for leaving his small fishing town was due to the sudden death of his parents Yamiko and sukara amagiri while they were on a mission. shortly after his leave, the small town he called home was ransacked by a group of rogue Tenro whom believed that the amagiri should still be oppressed. at the age of 6 shiko would enter amegakures academy, but given his exceptional learning speed capability, shiko would graduate before most of the other students and set out on his journey of ninjahood early. being only a genin, shiko would purchase his basic equipment, wanting to be like his parents, he would take upon the mastery of shuriken and scrolls to combine both of his parrents styles into one. it would be difficult no doubt but in his head he knew it would be a great goal. as he grew older around the age of 12 shiko would finally act like a shinobi, having sat around the house and participated in some academy sports, shiko wasted the years away, only to have been secretly training each night despite his body becoming overly exhausted. by the age of 13 shiko would finally be ready to be entered into a team and partake in real missions, with only one true goal in mind, to finish every mission without fail. SHiko did have a side mission however it was rather un-likely he would complete. as he grew with his parents theyd tell him stories of another shinobi close to his own age, a brother whom lived on the outskirts of the famous amegakure. unfortunately he would soon be too busy with missions to actually search. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato -3/27/14